1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical stapling and cutting instrument. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surgical stapling and cutting instrument having a shaft cover permitting use for hand assisted laparoscopic surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical stapling and cutting instruments (for example, linear surgical staplers) are commonly utilized in the diagnosis and treatment of pathologies treated by staple resection. Surgical stapling and cutting instruments provide a mechanism to extend the transluminal exploitation of mechanical suturing devices introduced via the anal canal, mouth, stomach and service accesses.
These instruments generally include a support frame, an anvil attached to the support frame and a cartridge module carrying a plurality of staples. The instruments also include a driver within the cartridge module which pushes all of the staples out simultaneously into the anvil to form the staples into a generally B-shape, suturing tissue together. In addition, these instruments include approximation mechanisms for moving the cartridge module from a spaced position relative to the anvil for accepting tissue therebetween to a closed position where the tissue is clamped between the anvil and the cartridge module. The instruments also commonly include a cutting blade for cutting the tissue in conjunction with the stapling thereof. Finally, the instruments include a firing mechanism for moving the staple driver forward to form the staples against the anvil.
These surgical stapling and cutting instruments are known to be utilized in conjunction with hand assisted laparoscopic surgery. However, when they are currently utilized in hand assisted laparoscopic surgery, conventional surgical stapling and cutting instruments are employed. As those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, conventional surgical stapling and cutting instruments include sharp edges which may catch and/or tear the membrane of the seals through which they are passed during hand assisted laparoscopic surgery. In addition, surgical stapling and cutting instruments include a variety of unprotected moving parts which may become adversely affected by the bodily tissues and fluids they encounter during hand assisted laparoscopic surgery.
With this in mind, it is desirable to further adapt the surgical stapling and cutting instruments to optimize their usage in the performance of hand assisted laparoscopic surgery. The present invention provides a cover designed to optimize the performance of a surgical stapling and cutting instrument used during hand assisted laparoscopic surgery.